pcgameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (zzzzz)/Episode 1.2
Who Wants to be a Millionaire (zzzzz) Episode 1.2 began on October 20, 2009. __TOC__ Game 1: Prizes (Jon) Prizes's game was a continuation of the game from the first episode. *Video 1 *''Prizes: Good thing I paid attention in science... since it deals with insulin, which you need for eating food like a cupcake, you digest it. Therefore, it's the digestive system, final answer.'' *''Zzzzz: You might be on a roll here. If this is right, I could see you completing the game without using any lifelines, à la John Carpenter.'' Video 2 *''Prizes: You're AWESOME at building up suspense. Nice work there. Ironic question, as I just climbed the Statue of Liberty today!'' *''Aah, did a report on the history of Everest a few years ago; as well as seeing few IMAX Everest films in my day. So, I know this (this is becoming Slumdog Millionaire!). It's around 28,000 feet, if I know my stuff. A mile is 5,280 feet, so that means... not A, or B. 5*5=25, =2.5= around the 28 estimated figure. So, that has to be 5.5 miles. C, final answer.'' *''Zzzzz:Thanks. ^_^ And I hope you had fun at the Statue of Liberty, too. I've never gotten the chance to go there, despite living only about an hour from New York.'' *''And a Slumdog Millionaire-esque game, in my opinion, is much more fun than saying "A. Final." It provides a little bit more conversation in between the questions and answers. :D'' Video 3 *''Prizes: I'm not a Girl Scout, but I know my random facts about them. For instance, my sister's birthday I often compare with them, as it's the same day, March 12th. Heck, I'm big a fan of their cookies, so let's think this through. I remember seeing many a time in elementary school where they were daisies, as well as buying some thin mints (yum!), as I believe a daisy is attached to the uniforms, to show that "she's in the Scouts." It's always been younger ones, so that adds up too. I've only ever seen daises on the young girls, so I'm thinking I don't lose a red cent if I'm wrong here. Daises, final answer.'' *''Zzzzz: YOU ARE A LIFELINE NEGLECTER. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE YOU AWAY NAOW.'' Video 4 *''Prizes: Hey, you stumped me here, no fair! :P'' *''Actually, I'm pretty sure between two, so I'd like the 50:50, please. I'm thinking more so one than the other, but, let's see what happens here.'' *(California and New Hampshire disappear) *''Prizes: Texas seems too be a trick answer. Besides, I've read a lot of those "ridiculous laws." It seems like a good deal of those come from Alabama. Therefore, based on those 2 things, Alabama, final answer.'' *Video 5 *''Prizes: Seems hard, at first, but, I know this, for sure. I'll use my mental lifeline first here: if two answers are 1 apart, it's one of the two (an old test taking tool I've read in many books). That gets rid of 104th and 106th. I remember hearing, when I lived in the States, the 110th was early in George W. Bush's term; from C-SPAN, or something. That leaves, well, 111th. It has to be that, because of the C-SPAN thing. 111th, final answer.'' *''Zzzzz: If this is right, we might have a lot of money to add to this Netgame's winnings total. Let's hope for the best.'' Video 6 *''Prizes: "Just wondering how you're going to know this one..." What an awesome line, Ryan. To answer that question:'' *''Anyway, I visited the Kennedy Space Center in February 2008 (which had a rocket simulator), and Disney (FL) in April this year, where I went to... the rocket simulator. An incredible experience; it's hard to compare with anything. I'm sure it said this somewhere in the intro video, before the simulation, at the Kennedy Space Center. It gave lots of neat facts about astronauts and their various training. I know, because, of the closeness tip I use, it's not D. 30 miles does not seem like enough, personally; it seems like that would not get you out of the atmosphere, which is not truly an indicator of how well a would-be astronaut responds to all of the factors involving space travel. Therefore, it's either 40 or 50. Now, NASA seems like the type of organization that keeps things at "memorable numbers" (like 10, 50, 100, etc.), because, rocket science has to be so very exact. 50 is pure, and, easier to remember. 40 is not as easy to remember as 50, for anything. 50 seems to be a more important number than 40, in terms of longevity, anniversaries, age, etc. Based on all of that... I'm trusting my mental skills and psychology theorem, I'm going 50. Final answer.'' *''Of course, if I'm right I think it'd be neat, since 5*(10^5)= 500,000.'' *''Zzzzz: I believe this is your largest explanation yet. Congratulations. :P'' *''Anyway, here is what could be your final video of the game. Watch to find out, everyone!'' Video 7 *''Prizes: Heh, umm... well, I know this much. When I answer questions, I often strike the pose of the statue, The Thinker. What I am unsure of is the answer. I know all of the names, and their importance to history, though.'' *''You said Moliere correctly, by the way. I do not think it was him, as I've done some research previously on the "French Shakespeare". I think about a lot about philosophers, and some dome things about them, and compare their views with my own. I'm pretty sure, therefore, it is not Cervantes or Decartes. I can't be too sure, about this, though. After all, it is the million dollar question. I'll phone-a-friend.'' *''Ian: hi jon'' *''Go for dante lock it in'' *''Prizes: Exactly what I thought. Thanks for the help! 2 heads are better than one, and that confirms it enough for me. Dante, final answer!'' *''Zzzzz: Alright, here it is!'' Video 8 *''Prizes: Well done. What a tease! Adding to the suspense, I see. Oh, boy... the pressure in increases. We could have this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiolajBTuao (Goodman, who had very similar circumstances to mine, in that he used Phone-a-Friend on the million.) Or, as you said, a Basin moment: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnFKKRFb59E. This is should be interesting.'' *''Zzzzz:'' Prizes wrote: "This is should be interesting." Are you sure you're going to get that million, considering you can't even speak English properly? 8) *''Here it is! The final video of your game:'' Video 9 *''Prizes: Incredible... how about that? WOW!!! I'm shocked how much I've won based on my travels around the world... INCREDIBLE! And, again! I very well may win the million twice today (see palindration's game).'' *''Thanks so much, Ryan! I've got to put this in the Net Game savings account, you know?'' *''WOW!! Hopefully, Jets can match me, hehe.'' Game 2: JetSM64 (Jet) and palindration (Alex) *''Zzzzz: Alright, to get the game moving, I'm going to ask JetSM64 to come out and introduce himself.'' *''Jet: Well I'm screwed. If I'd have known Prizes aka Millionaire Maniac had signed up right before me, well, yeah... I will do my best. Also I'm planning on hosting Millionaire at my school. Hopefully that will help me.'' *''Zzzzz: Well, hello, "screwed". Happy to have you here. Let's get this game going!'' Video 10 *''Jet: Please, it's Jet. Bees, final answer.'' *Video 11 *NOTE: At this point, Alex took over due to Jet not being active in the game. Because the game was still in its early stage, the questions continued with the same stack. *''Alex: Well, I'm gonna go for brain freeze.'' *Video 12 *''Alex: That would be Rogaine, final.'' *Video 13 *''Alex: I hate Cliff-hangers... Final.'' *''Zzzzz: Aren't cliff-hangers the absolute worst? Exciting yes, but I hate waiting to see what happens... :)'' Video 14 *''Alex: Being Canadian, we pronounce it "Zed", so that's what I'm going to go for, final.'' *''Zzzzz: Remember, if you get it right it's worth $1,000, plus your first safe haven.'' Video 15 *''Alex: That would be Gumbo, final.'' *''Zzzzz: You seem to be pretty confident about everything so far, so that's good. But we'' are still in the earlier questions, so I guess your confidence can't really be judged for what'll happen next yet! Video 16 *''Alex: I remember this from somewhere. It was silk, wasn't it? Final.'' *''Zzzzz: And, as we getting ever-closer to the halfway mark, here is your video:'' Video 17 *''Alex: Jovian planets, aka Gas Giants, include Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. The only one that doesn't fit the bill is Mars. Final.'' *''Zzzzz: Getting into the holiday spirit with your next question. :)'' Video 18 *''Alex: I learned about this in a music class in high school one time. I think it was "O Come all ye Faithful". Final.'' *''Zzzzz: Well, I'm glad it made such an impact on your life that you'' think you might have heard it one time. :D Video 19 *''Alex: Hmm... let's narrow this down. I'll use my 50:50, Regis.'' *''Zzzzz:'' Regis?! I think you seem to be confusing us two. Anyway, computer, please randomly take away two wrong answers, leaving one incorrect answer and the correct answer. **China and Canada disappear* *''Zzzzz: You have the US and Brazil left. What'll it be?'' *''Alex: Well, I'm gonna say Brazil based solely on the fact that it's smaller than the US. Final.'' *''Zzzzz: I hope knowing that pays off!'' Video 20 *''Alex: I know a Centenarian is a person who lives 100 years. A Super-Centenarian on the other hand... It's probably 110. Not gonna waste a lifeline, so gonna go with 110, final.'' *''Zzzzz: This is the final video of the show; let's hope we have a happy ending!'' Video 21